¿Acaso es una cita?
by Dawn of the Empress
Summary: Pre-cuela de ¡No lo Acepto! [NoYaoi(talvez un poco)] [GoeHaru] -¿Aun sigues molesta por aquello? ¡No fue para tanto! Además. Si no fuera por ese accidente, tú no tendrías al galán de Goenji como novio ahora- ¿Que habrá pasado? ¿Cual accidente? ¿Que ocurrió?
1. Chapter 1

**D.o.t.E: ¡Minna-san, Ohayo! He regresado. He aquí otra historia de nuestra pareja favorita. Esta historia es la pre cuela de ¡No lo Acepto!...mmmm…realmente no veo que sea necesario leer primero ¡No lo Acepto! Para entender esta historia, así que si no la han leído aún, no creo que importe. Espero que les guste esta historia y no me maten antes de tiempo. Ha sido algo difícil pensar en una buena historia, pero creo que he concluido con una y espero que la disfruten tanto como yo escribiéndola. Sin más preámbulos… ¡Kazemaru!**

 **Kazemaru: ¡Hai! Inazuma Eleven y sus spin off no son propiedad de Dawn of the Empress…de lo contrario, todos viviríamos en un mundo muy raro donde la lógica ni las leyes de la física rigen el mundo.**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Claro, como jóvenes que pueden saltar mil metros sobre el suelo y patear un balón rodeado de fuego o hielo o aire o pingüinos voladores es TAN NORMAL!**

 **Kazemaru: Inazuma Eleven esta por comenzar.**

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 _-¿Qué está pasando?- pregunto un chico de cabellos ondulados, todo a su alrededor era iluminado por una luz roja mientras que en sus oídos retumbaban las alarmas. Algo muy malo estaba pasando._

 _-¡Minna, cúbranse!- grito en pánico otro chico de cabellos verde menta. Los demás, sin dudar la orden, obedecieron, cubriendo sus cabezas con sus brazos mientras sentían todo el mundo a su alrededor moverse bruscamente._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Me pregunto quién será nuestro próximo contrincante?- pregunto emocionado el capitán de Inazuma Japan. Después de su victoria contra el equipo de Quatar, los leones del desierto y el descubrir las verdaderas habilidades de Toramaru, el equipo…no, todo Japón tenía esperanza de ganar as preliminares y ser parte del Torneo Futbol Frontier International.

-Bueno, no tenemos otra opción más que esperar.- dijo Fubuki con una suave sonrisa. Ese fue el peor partido que ha jugado en su vida, y esto contando el partido donde su personalidad doble estallo dejándolo casi como zombie. Detestaba el calor, odia el sol y si fuera por él, el mundo puede convertirse en un cubito de hielo y él podrá vivir feliz como una lombriz.

-¡Toramaru-kun fue sorprendente!- dijo Haruna emocionada. Aun no podía olvidar el gran tiro que este joven menor que ella logro hacer. ¡Con razón su nombre empieza con Tora **(A/N: Al parecer** _ **Tora**_ **en japonés significa** _ **Tigre…**_ **y yo soy una idiota que hasta ahora se da cuenta de esto -_-)**!

-Cuento contigo en los siguientes partidos, Toramaru.- dijo Goenji con una sonrisa. Sin saberlo, cierto chico de ojos grises azulados miraba entretenido al goleador de fuego. Era fácil ver como su cuerpo estaba levemente tensado y su sonrisa no era del todo honesta.

-¡Hai, Goenji-san!- respondió emocionado Toramaru. Jamás pensó que un equipo lograra cambiar tanto sus pensamientos. Tanto tiempo en la oscuridad, siempre manteniéndose en las sombras para no estar solo…pero ahora que ha tocado la luz, por nada del mundo regresa a ese oscuro y abandonado lugar.

Todos subieron a la caravana con destino al campamento. Fue un gran partido, estaban agotados y, en estos momentos, compartían el mismo odio por el sol y calor que Fubuki. ¡Al infierno la ciencia y la necesidad de luz para la vida!

-¡Chicos, hay que seguir luchando con todo nuestro esfuerzo para ganar!- animo Endou, sacándoles a los demás un grito de guerra. -¡Mañana hay que entrenar hasta que se oculte el sol!-

Las tres managers escuchaban los gritos emocionados y la alegría que irradiaba todo el equipo, no preocupándose por nada más. Las pequeñas vibraciones en su bolsillo sacaron a la joven manager de sus pensamientos, sacando rápidamente su celular azul y encendiendo la pantalla para averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando. -¿Un correo?- pregunto en voz baja, no queriendo llamar la atención de los demás. Con rapidez, leyó el correo y sonrió para sí misma. Su día cada vez mejoraba. Tras responder rápidamente el correo, suspendiendo su celular, Haruna observo el cielo a través de su ventana, imaginando que pasaría.

Desde lejitos (pero no tan lejitos que digamos) un chico de ojos negros miraba atentamente la sonrisa de la chica. Apretó los puños ligeramente y enfoco su mirada al paisaje que le daba su ventana. – _¿Por qué esta tan alegre…? Mejor no pienso en nada…-_ concluyo el chico, pero aún con esa decisión, en su cabeza no pudo evitar pensar las mil razones por las cuales la chica de cabellos azules pudiera estar tan alegre y emocionada. - _¿Qué rayos me pasa? No es como que Otonashi se vaya a fijar en mi de la nada…-_

 _-Interesante…sumamente interesante…-_ pensó el chico de ojos griseados azules mientras miraba el lenguaje corporal de nuestro querido jugador de fuego. A su lado, otro chico de ojos marrones miraba con el mismo brillo de maldad que el primero.

Tras terminar su viaje, todos fueron recibidos por dos grandes amigas y admiradoras que se autodenominaban como "las diosas de la victoria". Tokou y Rika esperaban ansiosamente el regreso de Inazuma Japan, todo con la idea de celebrar a su lado la victoria contra un fuerte equipo. -¡Minna!- gritaron, saludando desde lo lejano con sus brazos.

-¡Tokou, Rika!- grito Endou, rápidamente bajando del autobús para recibir a las dos chicas.

-¡Minna, felicidades por ganar!- felicito Tokou con una sonrisa. -¡Solo falta las preliminares y luego el mundo!-

-¡Chicos, deben de ganar en nuestro nombre, Las diosas de la victoria!- les ordeno la chica de cabellos celestes.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Endou.

-A todo esto, Endou… ¿Tu sabes quién es él?- pregunto Tokou, apuntando a un joven de cabellos negros alborotados con destellos azules y ojos verdes. –Desde que llegamos, él ha estado ahí.- explico la chica.

-No…nunca le he visto…-respondió Endou, mirando a sus demás compañeros, esperando que alguno lo identificara pero todos quedaron igual de callados que el capitán. Con una sonrisa, el equipo completo se acercó al extraño, todos con la misma pregunta en la cabeza.

–¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?- pregunto Kidou con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

El misterioso joven los miro sorprendido, pero aun así, su mirada parecía rápidamente buscar algo o a alguien, ignorando por completo la pregunta del estratega. –Disculpa… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto Endou.

-Lamento mi comportamiento. Mi nombre es Mitsuru Yukio, mucho gusto.- se presentó, sacándoles unos cuantos suspiros y sonrojos a las managers. –A decir verdad, estoy buscando a—

-¿Yukio-kun?- llamo una suave voz, confundiendo a todos.

-¡Haruna-san!- llamo Yukio con alegría, rápidamente haciéndose paso entre las personas para quedar cara a cara con la joven manager. Esta reacción no fue muy bien recibida por dos jugadores, pero si logro sacarle una sonrisa perversa a tres más. -¡Que alegría que logre encontrarla!-

Haruna rápidamente se acercó al chico con la misma sonrisa para recibirlo. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

-En realidad—

-¿Haruna, quien es el?- pregunto Kidou, su porte mostrando seriedad y peligro. Sus ojos rojos fulminando al chico, logrado que este se pusiera nervioso y se alejara de manera disimulada del de rastras (quien se estaba acercando, como un león en asecho).

-Cierto. Chicos, él es Mitsuru Yukio-kun, fue compañero mío en el club de periodismo.- explico la chica de cabellos ondulados con una sonrisa inocente y traviesa, ignorante ante el aura asesina de su hermano.

-¿Eh, así que eres amigo de Haru-chan?- pregunto Kazemaru con una sonrisa pícara, levantando las cejas en señal de perversión, sacándole un sonrojo al joven de cabellos negros y azules.

-¿Ne, Yukio-kun, ha pasado algo?- pregunto la chica, salvando a su amigo e ignorando las miradas picaras que ahora le lanzaba todo el equipo. Estaba alegre de ver a un gran amigo, pero aun así, era algo extraño de verlo justamente aquí en el campamento, esperando por ella.

-Sí. En realidad, hay un nuevo miembro en el club y ha estado preguntando por ti.- explico Yukio, tratando de ignorar las miradas fulminantes que recibió alado de las insinuaciones que también recibía.

-¿Por Otonashi-san?- pregunto Aki sorprendida al igual que los demás. ¿Quién podría ser?

-eh, Haruna es más popular de lo que pensábamos.- dijo divertida Rika, poniendo nerviosa a la manager e incrementando la ira de ciertos jugadores.

Ignorando las palabras de Rika, Haruna miro igual de confundida que el resto. Ella no seguía siendo parte del club de periodismo. ¿Por qué alguien estaría buscándola a ella? Su curiosidad rápidamente se hacía presente, haciendo que su mente combatiera entre ir y averiguar que pasaba o simplemente quedarse y decirle a su amigo que ella no está interesada…pero…-Entiendo, mañana iré al club para presentarme…-dijo Haruna con sus ojos brillando de la emoción, su alma llamándola ante la misteriosa aventura que tendrá.

-¡Perfecto, mañana a las nueve te esperaremos!- dijo Yukio mientras abrazaba a Haruna y se despedía rápidamente con una sonrisa. -¡Inazuma Japan, felicidades por ganar!- grito mientras corría. Pudieron solo ser segundos, pero él capto rápidamente el peligro a su vida (y masculinidad) que presentaba Kidou Yuuto. - _¿Así que esta es la razón por la cual nadie se atrevía a hablarle antes…?-_ pensó Yukio mientras corría lejos de ahí y era rodeado por un aura deprimente. – _Suerte Takushi-kun…la necesitaras…-_

De regreso con nuestro equipo, el silencio reino rápidamente, todos y cada miembro mirando a Haruna con una pregunta diferente marcada en sus ojos, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a la más joven manager. –Así que…Yukio- _kun…_ \- comenzó Fubuki.

-No es lo que piensan.- dijo rápidamente la menor, fulminando tiernamente a Midorikawa, Fubuki y Kazemaru quienes ya tenían esa característica mirada pervertida que siempre tienen cuando tratan de emparejar a alguien. –Yukio-kun fue compañero del club de periodismo y me ayuda a conseguir información acerca de equipos rivales para ustedes.-

-Pero tú ya no eres del club, así que… ¿Por qué vino hasta aquí para avisarte que " _alguien te busca_ "?- pregunto Midorikawa con una sonrisa pervertida.

-No lo sé, supongo que mañana averiguare.- dijo como si nada Haruna, tratando de no mostrar su interés y emoción ante la idea de resolver un misterio.

-Pero—

-Bueno, eso es esto y esto es esto. Por ahora, enfoquémonos en entrenar para los siguientes partidos.- dijo Haruna, caminando el tema por completo debido a que ya podía sentir como la mente de su hermano planeaba encerrarla en alguna torre lejana. Suspiro resignada, estaba segura que morirá sola gracias a él.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 _-¿Lo lograste?- pregunto un misterioso chico de coletas a su amigo de cabellos ondulados._

 _-No, ella no estaba presente…hasta mañana podré verla.- respondió el chico ondulado con ojos cafés a su amigo._

 _-Con ella a nuestro lado, podremos averiguar lo que está pasando.- dijo un chico de cabellos azules oscuros._

 _-¿Están seguros que ella nos ayudara?- pregunto preocupado un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño. –Es decir, ni nosotros sabemos que paso antes…-_

 _-No tenemos otra opción. Debe de ser ella…ella es demasiado inocente como para dudar en nosotros.- dijo de manera seria y llena de culpa el de cabellos ondulados. Esto será un largo viaje._

 _-.-.-.-.-.-_

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo! Un like o un comentario sería muy bien recibido. ¡Como lo notaron, esta historia trae consigo un giro inesperado y muy sorprendente (si es que logre ser disimulada y conserve el misterio…sino pues ni modo)! Espero contar con su apoyo para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Matta ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello Minna-san! ¡Espero que estén bien, que sus clases no los mate y que yo no muera en el regreso de las mías T-T! ¡Bueno, sin más preámbulos, he aquí la siguiente parte de ¿Acaso es…una cita?! Yo sé, nombre raro pero es todo con el fin de esta historia. De dejar todo claro… ¡Fubuki-sama, onegai!**

 **Fubuki: ¡Inazuma Eleven y sus spin off no le perteneces a D.o.t.E-san, de lo contrario, Endou se casaria con Kazemaru!**

 **Kazemaru y Endou: O/O**

 **Fubuki: Inazuma Eleven está por comenzar**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Buenos días…-saludo un adormilado Endou. ¡Esto es inaudito! Era demasiado temprano para que alguien lo levantara, ignorando por completo que eran prácticamente las diez de la mañana.

-Buenos días Endou-kun.- respondió Aki con una sonrisa mientras ayudaba a servirle el desayuno a los demás.

-¿Tuviste una noche difícil?- pregunto Kazemaru, mirando con cierta preocupación a su amigo (solamente amigo, definitivamente no piensa en Endou de otra manera…para nada…) que tenía grandes ojeras.

-Si…ayer no dormí nada pensando en el siguiente partido…-respondió, sacándole una gota en la cabeza a los demás. ¿Quién era capaz de perder el sueño por un deporte? Por una chica, es entendible. Algún suceso emocionante o tráumate también… ¿pero un deporte?...Endou realmente es caso especial.

-Buenos días.- saludo otra voz. Kidou recién bajaba, pero a diferencia del capitán, este lucia tan elegante y pulcro como siempre.

-Buenos días Kidou.- saludo Goenji. -¿Has sabido algo acerca del próximo partido?- pregunto curioso.

-No, aún no han dado la noticia.- explico el estratega mientras se sentaba y agradecía su comida. -¿Y Haruna? No la veo por ninguna parte.- pregunto Kidou, su mirada escaneando todo el lugar en busca de su hermanita, pero esta simplemente no estaba.

-Oh, Haruna-san salió hace unos minutos, alado de Genda-san.- explico Fuyuka con una sonrisa, aun siendo nueva y no captando que cierto estratega se transformaba en un psicópata maniático cuando de su hermana teniendo algún contacto con personas del sexo opuesto se trataba.

-¿Genda?- pregunto suavemente Kidou, tratando de calmar a su bestia interior…de lo contrario, alguien moriría…y ese alguien tiene nombre y apellido.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Un chico de cabellos marones y marcas en su rostro estornudo de repente, llamando la atención de la manager. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No…es solo…por alguna razón, siento que alguien me observa…-explico Genda, sus ojos sacando rayitas moradas mientras que rápidamente era rodeado por un aura depresiva.

-¿Seguro que no es un refriado solamente?- pregunto Haruna divertida ante la repentina actitud de su amigo.

-Podría ser…-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Eh, Haru-chan es más popular de lo que pensé.- comento Midorikawa, emocionado y entretenido de que su adoraba amiga fuera tan popular entre los hombres. Este podría ser una muy divertida aventura si los cuerpos tensos y auras asesinas que rodeaban a Kidou y Goenji eran alguna señal.

-Bueno, ella es simplemente perfecta.- apoyo Kazemaru, igual de entretenido que el primero ante el comportamiento de los otros dos compañeros. –Haru-chan es muy hermosa y bondadosa, siempre mira el lado positivo de las cosas y siempre mantiene esa linda sonrisa traviesa…estoy seguro que esa sonrisa encanta a cualquiera.-

-Además, es muy buena cocinera, siempre cuida de nosotros y está dispuesta a hacer todo con tal de ayudarnos a mejorar. ¡Ella simplemente es la mejor!- apoyo Fubuki, lanzando sus brazos en el aire y tornándose fan-girl mode. -¡Cualquiera sería un idiota al no tratar de conquistarla!- dijo, esta vez, sus ojos grises mirando de manera disimulada a cierto chico de cabellos crema que, al paso de las palabras, sostenía con más fuerza su tenedor y trataba de ocultar el obvio crecimiento de sus celos.

-¡Definitivamente!- apoyo Midorikawa. -¡Ya quiero que regrese! ¡Tengo mucha curiosidad acerca de ese joven misterioso, estoy seguro que es un admirador de ella!- dijo mientras movía sus caderas de una lado a otro tiernamente estilo chibi mientras, al igual que Fubuki y Kazemaru, entraba a su fan-girl-uke mode.

-¿No creen que están pensando mal las cosas?- pregunto de repente Goenji, su voz suave pero los tres ukes sabían de ante mano que era una farsa…si aquella mirada matara después de todo…-Ella dijo que solo iría a presentarse…-

-¡Claro que dijo eso!- grito Kazemaru, sus mejías rojas e infladas mientras miraba de manera acusadora a Kidou. -¡Si este loco psicópata no la amenazara con encerrarla en la torre más alejada, oscura y alta que existe, Haru-chan no tendría por qué mentir!-

-Pero…-

-¡Vamos, ella ya no es parte del club de periodismo!- apoyo Fubuki. -¿Por qué iría a presentarse ante un nuevo miembro? ¿Sera que hay otro motivo?-

- _¡Estoy tan orgullosa…mis pupilos han aprendido bien!-_ pensó una chica mientras de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas chibi se contenían y miraba con orgullo a los tres jóvenes quienes provocaban de manera discreta al jugador de fuego.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días chicos!- saludo Haruna con una gran sonrisa. ¡Realmente ha pasado mucho tiempo! Parece que fueron décadas desde que ella abría esa puerta y miraba a todos hablando acerca de sucesos importantes en la escuela, investigando acerca de algún caso misterioso o cosas así.

-¡Haruna-san!- gritaron todos con una sonrisa. Este club siempre será su hogar. Desde que llego a Raimon, este lugar ha sido su santuario y confidente, siempre dando lo mejor de sus habilidades. Su hermano tiene el soccer donde él es prodigio, ella tenía el periodismo donde su conocimiento y técnicas de investigación hacían competencia a su hermano **(A/N: Eso dice Wikia, que el conocimiento acerca de soccer de Haruna logra competir incluso con las de Kidou, un genio…así que…)** -¡Es tan bueno que nos visites!- dijo una chica de coletas de cabellos rosado mientras se lanzaba a abrazar fuertemente a su gran amiga. ¡Realmente necesitan a más mujeres en este club! -¿Por qué nos visitas? ¡Acaso regresaras al club! ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-

-En realidad—

-Detente Mikoto, la estas asustando.- dijo un chico de cabellos verdes y lentes con una suave sonrisa. –Otonashi-san regresara cuando crea que sea más adecuado.-

-¡Pero eso fue hace un año! Prometiste que el ser manager solo sería temporal.- dijo Mikoto con sus mejías infladas y sonrojadas mientras fulminaba tiernamente a nuestra manager.

-B-Bueno…han pasado tantas cosas…-trato de decir la manager. ¿Realmente ha pasado tanto tiempo? Cierto, el ser manager era algo temporal, todo con la intención de perseguir la historia de la evolución del soccer en Raimon…pero antes de que se diera cuenta, su mundo entero revoloteaba por el soccer, siempre pensando en cómo ayudar a sus amigos y como lograr conseguir información vital para facilitarles la vida…era una aventura con tantos misterios e historias por conocer que olvido por completo el periodismo. Ahora con su hermano a su lado, la idea de alejarse era simplemente imposible…menos cuando a esto le agregamos a cierto chico que era el receptor de sus sentimientos ocultos.

-Bueno, bueno chicos, déjenla respirar.- dijo otro chico alto de lentes pero cabello rojos y ojos negros. –Haruna-san debe estar muy ocupada siendo la manager del equipo representante y es nuestro deber apoyarla a ella.-

-¡Pero sempai…!- trató de decir, pero una suave mano del chico de cabellos verdes se colocó en su cabeza, diciéndole tiernamente a Mikoto que ya no había espacio para más discusión. –Hai…-

-Haruna-san, es por aquí.- dijo Yukio, sacando a la joven de sus pensamientos y culpa. –Él es el nuevo integrante.-

Ante sus ojos, un chico alto de cabellos griseados castaños ondulados hasta los hombros de ojos cafés la miraban fijamente, lográndola incomodar un poco. –Mucho gusto Otonashi-san. Mi nombre es Todou Takushi. He escuchado grandes historias de usted.-

-¿E-Enserio…?- pregunto un poco confundida la manager. ¿Grandes historias de ella? Eso era raro. Además, este joven parecer ser su superior, de ser así ¿Por qué la trata con tanto respeto? –Mucho gusto Todou-san… ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?- pregunto de golpe.

Takushi sonrió de manera un poco rara, algo que no pudo identificar Haruna, pero ignorando eso, este respondió. –En realidad, quisiera pedir su ayuda con un proyecto. Quisiera hacer un artículo acerca de Inazuma Japan, considerando que han sido un gran éxito en estos momentos gracias a sus victorias. Estoy seguro que esto podría beneficiar tanto a la escuela como a nuestro equipo de representantes.- explico de manera educada Takushi.

Haruna, ante esas palabras, prácticamente brillo como estrella en árbol de navidad. Esta chica realmente nunca cambia. -¡Por supuesto, eso es una grandiosa idea!- exclamo emocionada. –Todou-san es muy inteligente. ¿Cómo no pude pensar en eso?- decía a sí misma, sacándoles una gota en la cabeza a los demás, menos al nuevo quien la miraba con cierto cariño y alegría.

-Por favor, no es necesario que use honoríficos conmigo. Puede llamarme Takushi.- ofreció el chico con una sonrisa hermosa, sacándole un potente sonrojo a las jóvenes del club de periodismo.

-¡Entiendo Takushi-kun! ¡Vamos, el deber nos llama!- grito emocionada la joven mientras tomaba la muñeca del de cabellos ondulados y lo arrastraba detrás de ella mientras esta corría con destino al campamento donde todos deberían estar entrenando.

-Otonashi-san es caso especial.- dijo el mayor de cabellos rojos.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Chicos, es hora del descanso!- aviso Aki a todo pulmón, asegurándose que de todos estuvieran notificados. Ella, junto a Fuyuka comenzaron a repartir las toallas y las botellas con agua.

-¡El entrenamiento cada vez es más y más rígido!- dijo Kurimatsu mientras se lanzaba al suelo y respiraba todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieran. Estaba seguro que moriría.

-Odio el calor…que se muera el sol…ojala renazca como un pingüino en el adorado frio…-decía una y otra vez Fubuki mientras estaba de cara contra el suelo, a su alrededor un aura oscura rodeándolo mientras todos miraban con una gota en la cabeza, preguntándose si realmente deberían preocuparse por este joven…pareciera que estaba planeando extinguir el sol de una manera u otra.

-¡Vamos Fubuki, hay que dar todo para ganar!- trato de animar Endou, pero este simplemente fue ignorado por Fubuki.

-Haruna-san aún no regresa… ¿será que le paso algo?- pregunto Fuyuka preocupada, viendo por la puerta del campamento, como si esperara que de la nada apareciera la chica hiperactiva de cabellos azules por la puerta.

-¡Claro que le paso algo!- dijo de golpe Midorikawa. -¡Esta en una cita con ese misterioso chico!-

-¿De que estas hablando, Mido-kun?- pregunto una voz nueva pero amada por los tres uke-fans que tenía.

-¡HARU-CHAN!- gritaron los tres chicos de apariencia femenina (aparentemente) para lanzarse y abrazar a nuestra amada manager.

-¡¿Dónde estuviste?! ¡Estaba muy solo sin ti!- grito Midorikawa mientras lloraba dramáticamente estilo Midorikawa, sacándole una sonrisa nerviosa a la joven manager y al chico misterioso que apareció a su lado. -¡T-Tú eres…!- dijo Midorikawa una vez que se dio cuenta del nuevo integrante. Esta reacción le saco un pequeño brinco y una mirada llena de preocupación al joven de cabellos ondulados.

- _¿Sera que me han descubierto?-_ pensó preocupado Takushi, pero aun así trataba de mantener a calma. Era demasiado temprano para mandar todo a la mierda. ¿Por qué diablos lo mandaron a él a hacer este trabajo?

-¡Eres el chico misterioso!- concluyo emocionado Kazemaru, sacándole una mirada confundida y logrando que este callera al suelo estilo anime. ¿Pero qué mierdas?

Esta reacción no pasó desapercibida por unos ojos negros y rojos que miraban con atención y hostilidad a este chico. –Vamos chicos, denle un respiro. Él es el nuevo integrante del club de periodismo de Raimon. Su nombre es Todou Takushi-kun, el viene a hacer una historia relacionada a Inazuma Japan y nuestros logros.- explico Haruna.

-¿Una historia de nosotros?- pregunto con cuidado Kidou, no agradándole a donde tomaba rumbo esta pequeña aventura de su hermana. Las posibilidades de que este chico fuera un espía son demasiado altas y no podían arriesgarse a que sus debilidades fueran descubiertas.

-Hai. Considero que esto puede beneficiar a la escuela Raimon como a ustedes al darles una mejor imagen.- explico Takushi con elegancia y respeto, como todo un caballero, sacándole un sonrojo fuerte a las demás managers (y ciertos ukes). –Haruna-san acepto el ayudarme con las entrevistas, todo con el fin de conocer a cada uno y presentarlos en el diario escolar.-

-¿Haru-chan estará ayudándote?- pregunto Fubuki con voz un tanto alta, asegurándose que cierto chico de cabellos crema que finge indiferencia prestara mucha atención a lo que pasara. -¿Solo tú y Haru-chan trabajaran en este _proyecto_?-

-Bueno, no diría que solo Haruna-san y yo…ustedes también serían parte de este proyecto.- explico Takushi, ignorante a las insinuaciones que daba el jugador de hielo.

-Pero Haru-chan pasara mucho tiempo contigo…a solas…-apoyo Midorikawa, levantando las cejas de manera picarona, sacándole un fuerte sonrojo al chico de ojos cafés.

-¡N-No, yo no quise decir eso!- trató de excusarse Takushi, pero lastimosamente, esto llego a oídos sordos.

-¡A entrenar!- escucharon todos de repente, asustados ante la mirada fulminante y llena de ira del entrenador Kudou, quien recién llegaba. ¿Qué piensan estos chicos? ¿Qué estaban en vacaciones? ¡Su deber es ganar el torneo, y por el amor de su hija lo ganaría, aunque tuviera que forzar a estos chicos!

- _¡Gracias a Dios…Kudou-kantoku, no sabe cuánto lo amo en este momento!-_ pensó Takushi con lágrimas saliendo como cascadas y un fantasmita de alivio escapando de su boca. Se salvó.

-¿Qué piensas Kidou?- pregunto Goenji mientras corría alado de su amigo estratega.

-Es demasiada coincidencia que de la nada alguien quiera conocer a Haruna sabiendo que ella no es parte del club de periodismo…-analizo Kidou. Había algo en ese chico que le daba muy mala espina.

-¿Sera un espía?- pregunto suavemente Goenji, mientras miraba con odio como el chico se sentaba alado de Haruna y comenzaban a hablar animadamente, como si amigos de toda la vida fueran.

-Puede que sí, no veo otra razón por la cual alguien quiera conocer a Haruna de golpe.- concluyo Kidou.

-¿Y te atreves a decir que eres su hermano?- pregunto de repente Kazemaru, su mirada fulminando a los dos jugadores, confundiéndolos de golpe. –Haru-chan es alguien muy amable y tierna, que alguien la quiera conocer es algo de todos los días y si no ha pasado antes es porque tú eres un maldito maniático que amenaza a todo contacto masculino con castrarlos.- dijo logrando que Kidou pusiera un rostro de ofensa e indignación. ¡Él no era ningún maniático! (aunque si amenaza la _masculinidad_ de los demás que hozan acercarse a su hermana) –Deberían confiar más en Haru-chan.-

-Mi deber es proteger a Haruna y este equipo.- dijo decidido Kidou, cruzándose los brazos en su pecho y fulminando a Kazemaru de igual manera…para su desgracia, ahora eran tres contra uno.

-¿Desde cuándo la sobreprotección es proteger? Harás que Haru-chan te odie por no confiar en ella.- dijo Midorikawa.

-Además, piensan que Haru-chan esperara por ustedes para comenzar a salir con chicos. Ella lo hará, indiferente a su opinión…o _sentimientos_.- compartió Fubuki, quien fulminaba más al goleador de fuego que al estratega. –En realidad, si Todou-kun no hace algo, yo definitivamente no perderé esta oportunidad para pedirle una cita a Haru-chan…-

-¡Que has dicho!- grito molesto Kidou, su mirada tratado de asesinar al patinador, pero este no lo miraba, sus ojos grises fijamente combatiendo con la mirada negra del jugador de fuego, aceptando de manera silenciosa su reto.

-Kidou-kun no podrá detenerme… ¿me pregunto quién lo lograra?- dijo para luego irse alado de sus amigos para seguir entrenando, dejando al goleador estrella atrás.

- _Muy bien Fubuki…sí así quieres jugar…acepto tu reto…-_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! ¡Espero que les haya gustado y que yo haya logrado mantener el secreto so far! ¡Lo sé, cada vez esta historia se vuelve más y más rara, pero lo prometo que al final todo tiene sentido…casí!**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y sigan apoyándome con esta historia. Por favor, dejar un lindo review o comentario y juro que comeré helado en su honor.**

 **Matta ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**D.o.t.E: ¡Hello minna-san! Disculpen la demora, he regresado a clases nuevamente y aún debo arreglar mi horario, por lo que he estado algo desconectada debido a esto. Bueno, sin más preámbulos…¡Goenji!**

 **Goenji: ¿Eh por que yo?**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Solo hazlo, maldita sea!**

 **Goenji: Deja de maldecir**

 **D.o.t.E: Cuando me obedezcas**

 **Goenji: IE ni sus spin off le pertenecen a D.o.t.E…**

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Inazuma Eleven esta por comenzar!**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Sospechoso…es demasiado sospechoso…-repetía Rika una y otra y otra vez, sus ojos grises miraban fijamente sin disimulo alguno hacia Haruna y Takushi, quienes estaban hablando animadamente, una que otra vez la manager de cabellos azules enfocaba su atención en el equipo, anotaba unas cuantas cosas y luego regresaba a su conversación con el misterioso, elegante y definitivamente atractivo chico.

-¿Qué pasa, Rika?- pregunto Endou confundido (mejor dicho ignorante) ante el comportamiento extraño de su amiga morena.

-¿Quién es ese chico?- pregunto Tokou, mirando igual de confundida al joven. ¿Será otro jugador?

-Él es amigo de Haru-chan, Todou Takushi-kun.- respondió Fubuki mientras tomaba una botella con agua que le ofrecía Fuyuka.

-¿Amigo de Haruna?- pregunto Rika, su rostro mostrando una sonrisa de picardía y travesura, sus ojos brillando con maldad y emoción. Esto le causo un escalofrió a Goenji, Fuyuka y Kidou. Nada bueno podía pasar después de ese rostro. -¡Han creado un gran ambiente entre ellos dos!-

-¿Qué están haciendo?- pregunto Tokou, tratando de cambiar el tema por completo. Lo que menos ocupa es que el chico que le gusta trate de cometer un homicidio.

-Están creando unas cuantas preguntas para realizarnos una entrevista.- respondió Hiroto con una sonrisa.

-¿Entrevista?- pregunto la joven e cabellos rosados.

-¿Así es como ustedes los jóvenes lo llaman ahora?- pregunto Rika.

-Deja de hacer conclusiones.- pidió Tokou, pero ambas…bueno, todo el equipo sabía que esa plegaria llegaría a oídos sordos.

-¿Cómo no puedo hacer conclusiones? ¡Mira lo tierno que se miran juntos!- exclamo dramáticamente Rika.

-No creo que se miren tiernos.- dijo sin pensarlo Goenji, sorprendiendo a todos, incluyéndose a él mismo. – _Mierda…-_ maldijo en su mente. Su mente invadida entre el temor, la inseguridad y los celos, tanto así que al parecer sus pensamientos salieron de su boca sin autorización.

-¿Eh…Que quieres decir, Goenji-kun?- pregunto interesado Fubuki, acercándose al chico y mirándolo con una sonrisa inocentemente falsa, diciéndole claramente al chico de fuego _"te atrape"…_ pero por algún milagro o intervención divina, Kidou decidió hablar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Goenji. Ellos no se miran para nada tiernos.- declaro Kidou, sacándole un suspiro de alivio al goleador, que se alejaba disimuladamente del de cabellos blancos.

-Sí, pero a ti nada te parece tierno a lado de Haru-chan.- respondió Kazemaru, aún molesto con el estratega por sus palabras el día anterior. ¡Cómo se atrevía a cuestionar a Haru-chan de esa manera!

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Haruna-san es sorprendente.- dijo suavemente Takushi, mirándola fijamente con cariño y ternura.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunto confundida la joven manager. ¿Sorprendente? No ha hecho mucho que digamos más que dar algunas ideas de cómo debería ir la entrevista.

-Bueno, es decir…Haruna-san sabe tanto acerca del periodismo y soccer que me parece irreal.- explico Takushi. –No solo sabe mucho acerca del soccer, sino que incluso en este proyecto que yo propuse, usted ha estado al mando desde el inicio, diciendo como hacerlo y cuáles son las mejores rutas que tomar para promover lo mejor del equipo sin revelar información vital de nuestros representantes.-

Haruna, ante tantos halagos (algo que definitivamente no estaba acostumbrada gracias a su hermano) se sonrojo de golpe, poniéndose nerviosa y callándola (algo que no es tan fácil de hacer). –G-Gracias por tus palabras, pero solo hago lo que es mejor para el equipo.- respondió la joven.

-Haruna-san tiene mucho aprecio por el equipo ¿cierto?- pregunto Takushi.

-Hai…creo que antes de darme cuenta, todos mis pensamientos y prioridades giraban alrededor del equipo de Raimon y de…-

-¿De?- pregunto curioso Takushi, mirando algo confundido el repentino sonrojo que apareció en las mejías de la manager. Desde lejos, al otro lado de las canchas, tres gritos fan-girl se escucharon.

Haruna, moviéndose sus brazos de manera algo exagerada respondió. -¡N-Nada! ¡Creo que será mejor que vaya ayudar a Aki-sempai y Fuyuka-san, con permiso!- para luego salir prácticamente corriendo, ignorando las miradas de confusión y picardía que le lanzaba su nuevo amigo y sus tres amigos-uke.

-Eso fue extraño…supongo que no será tan fácil como pensé…-dijo de manera suave mientras miraba con una sonrisa cariñosa a la joven que huía de él. –Bueno, en mi defensa, yo le advertí a Kirino que yo no era buena opción para esto…-

-Parece que te estas divirtiendo Haruna.- dijo Rika una vez que la manager llegara, sus mejías aún seguían rojas y su cuerpo un poco tenso haciendo que a la morena, alado de Midorikawa, Fubuki y Kazemaru les crecieran sus sonrisas, como el gato de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas.

-¡N-No es lo que parece!- exclamo Haruna, sus movimientos incluso más exagerados y el rojo que cubría solo sus mejías, ahora cubría todo su rostro y orejas.

-Haruna, tu rostro esta rojo.- dijo Rika, ganado aquella batalla silenciosa.

-¡Ya es hora de regresar al entrenamiento! ¡No ganaremos si solo estamos parados!- grito nerviosa Haruna. El ignorar la mirada fulminante de su hermano cada vez se hacía más y más difícil…a eso se le agrega tres miradas pervertidas, una maliciosa y otras muy confundidas. ¿Por qué acepto hacer esa entrevista?

-¡Otonashi tiene razón, chicos hay que entrenar y entrenar!- continuo Endou no sabiendo el gran alivio que le dio a la joven manager y sacándole un suspiro de cansancio a los demás. Endou nunca cambia. Antes de irse, Midorikawa miro a Haruna fijamente, silenciosamente diciéndole _"Hablaremos más tarde."_

-¡HARUNA-sAN!- llamo una joven de cabellos rosados atados en dos coletas desde lo alto de la pequeña colina **(A/: Una colina que mágicamente apareció porque sí),** obteniendo l atención de todos los miembros del equipo. Endou saco un suspiro, al parecer no volverían al entrenamiento después de todo.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto Kogure desde la cancha, mirando a la joven que se acercaba a paso acelerado hacia la de cabellos azulados. ¿Haruna realmente es tan popular?

-Ni idea…-respondió Kurimatsu sonrojado al ver la sonrisa de la misteriosa chica.

-¿Mikoto-san? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Necesita algo?- pregunto Haruna, confundida ante la aparición de su amiga reportera con la cual ha compartido varias historias y aventuras juntas…unas que ni por broma le comenta a su hermano.

-¡Si, que regreses al club de periodismo!- respondió con un lindo puchero Mikoto, haciendo que a Haruna le saliera una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Regresar al club de periodismo?- pregunto Goenji para sí mismo (o eso pensó él). Esas palabras no le gustaron para nada. Ella no podía irse. ¡Claro que no, ella no se ira!... ¿O sí? La mente del goleador de fuego estaba siendo rápidamente invadida por el pánico y miedo de perder a aquella linda joven que con una sola mirada le robo el corazón por completo.

-¡Oye, de que estas hablando, Haru-chan no se ira! ¡Ella es nuestra kawaii manager!- respondió Midorikawa rápidamente, mientras abrazaba a su linda amiga por la cintura y fulminaba a Mikoto desde su hombro.

-¡Haruna-san es nuestra kawaii reportera, más vale que la regresen!- le grito de regreso Mikoto, su mirada negra tornándose hostil, chocando con su más grande contrincante (aparentemente).

-Mikoto, te dije que no ocasionaras problemas.- dijo de la nada un joven alto de cabellos verdes y lentes negros. –No venimos aquí a ocasionar una disputa.- informo.

-¡Pero Kurosaki-sempai, ellos no nos quieren regresar a Haruna-san!- reclamo Mikoto, sus ojos grandes llenándose de lágrimas dramatizadas mientras miraba a su sempai con un puchero tan adorable que incluso Haruna le entraron ganas de abrazarla.

-Otonashi-san es manager de nuestro equipo representante, debes de tener más consideración con el trabajo que carga.- dijo otro chico alto de cabellos rojos con una suave sonrisa. –El equipo de soccer de Japón no solo se integran por los jugadores que dan todo en la cancha, las managers son de suma importancia ya que son ellas quienes cuidan del bienestar de nuestros jugadores. Es como decir que un doctor puede hacer todo su trabajo sin un enfermero. Los enfermeros son los encargados de estar pendiente de las condiciones de los pacientes, en caso que algo malo o sospechoso pase, ellos informan al doctor. Es igual con las managers y los jugadores.- explico con sabiduría y elegancia.

-¿E-Etto…Yuto-sempai, a que han venido?- pregunto una vez Haruna.

-¿Es que no puedo venir a ver a mi mejor amiga?- pregunto Mikoto estilo chibi.

-¡Haru-chan es MI mejor amiga!- grito Kazemaru, rápidamente acompañando a Midorikawa en el abrazo protector mientras fulminaba a la tal Mikoto con todo su ser. Esta más de decir que el equipo completo miraba la escena con una gota en la cabeza… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

-Ignorando eso, vinimos a ver el avance que has tenido con Takushi-kun.- explico Kurosaki mientras dirigía su mirada al nuevo integrante de su pequeña familia. Takushi, ni corto ni perezoso, explico todo el procedimiento que tenían planeado hacer, las preguntas que se han formulado y un tiempo estimado de cuando estarían entregando la historia finalizada. –Es increíble todo lo que has hecho.-

-En realidad, todo esto es gracias a Haruna-san.- explico Takushi con un tímido sonrojo apareciendo en sus blancas mejías. –Haruna-san ha sido una gran ayuda, su conocimiento con el equipo y el soccer es sorprendente.-

-N-No fue para tanto, solo hice lo que pude.- explico la joven con un tierno sonrojo en sus mejías. –Me alegra mucho el poder ayudar al equipo y a club de periodismo al mismo tiempo.-

-¿Eso significa que regresaras?- pregunto Mikoto, estrellas invadiendo sus ojos.

-¡Ya te dijimos que Haru-chan se queda!- le repitió Fubuki, uniéndose a los otros dos ukes en el abrazo **(A/N: A pesar de que describo a Fubuki como uke, en ninguna historia lo emparejo con alguien, esto es debido a que no tengo con quien emparejarlo, así que puuuueeeeees….ni modo)**

-¡Haruna-san regresa!-

-¡Se queda!-

-¡Mikoto!- regaño Kurosaki, logrando que la joven se callara. –Esa no es nuestra decisión, Otonashi-san regresara cuando ella quiera regresar. Deja de molestar tanto.-

-Otonashi-san, Inazuma Japan, lamento mucho las molestias que ocasionamos. Realmente solo veníamos a ver si podríamos ser de ayuda en la historia…al parecer todo está bajo control.- se disculpó Yuto, fulminando a la joven de cabellos rosados, diciéndole claramente que se callara, que muchos problemas ha causado. –Supongo que no somos de necesidad aquí, así que nos retiraremos.- dijo, haciendo una reverencia de despedida (mientras forzaba a Mikoto a hacer una también) y se retiró junto a sus Kohai.

-¡TE ESTAREMOS ESPERANDO HARUNA-SAN!- grito Mikoto mientras se despedía alegremente de la chica a lo lejos.

-¡HARU-CHAN SE QUEDARA!- gritaron los tres chicos. -¿Quién se cree para decir que Haru-chan se ira? ¡Ella se quedara! ¿No es así, Haru-chan?- pregunto Midorikawa.

Al obtener solo silencio, Fubuki miro preocupada a su amiga, notando por primera vez que la joven se miraba algo distante y… ¿triste?...-¿Haru-chan?- llamo, logrando que la joven regresara al mundo actual.

-G-Gomen, Fubuki-kun… ¿Has dicho algo?- pregunto Haruna. Era justo decir que aquella pregunta que hizo la joven le saco un escalofrió incluso a Kogure.

¿Sera que…realmente tiene planeado dejar el equipo?

-.-.-.-.-.-

 **D.o.t.E: ¡Finalizado! Espero que les haya gustado. Debido a que no tendre mucho tiempo, puede que me tarde en publicar el próximo capitlo, pero prometo que no lo he olvidado. Espero que se haya divertido tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

 **Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mi loco mundo.**

 **Matta ne!**


End file.
